Initiation
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: Serenity Wheeler finds herself a victim of college sorority hazing. (Just another short story I couldn't get out of my head. Testament to my growing insanity)


_"I can't believe I'm doing this…"_

When Serenity Wheeler came to America to attend college, she knew she was in for some of the most interesting years of her life. But when she attempted to join the sorority Phi Omega Epsilon she never expected anything like this. First they made her drink their mystery beverage, which just turned out to be Gatorade mixed with a little hot sauce. The next thing she and the other pledges had to do was walk across the campus covered in mud at midnight. But this next task really took the cake. It was just about sunset, and she was expected to spend a whole ten minutes naked on a public playground, before having her two witnesses drive her to a secret location. According to them this ritual was all about building trust with her sorority sisters.

"Are you sure we're alone?"

"Trust us; no one ever comes out here this late."

"Yeah, we've both done this before."

Serenity was presently wearing a tank top, a blue jean skirt, and panties. Her would-be sisters hadn't lied to her yet, but typically fraternities and sororities were all about humiliating their initiates.

"Come on, we haven't got all night."

"Need something to take the edge off?"

Serenity took one last look to make sure no one else was around.

"Oh freaking hell…"

Serenity quickly peeled off her shirt, and then both her skirt and panties at the same time, leaving her as naked as the day she was born in the sunset.

"Your ten minutes start now."

_"Oh my God… Oh my God… Oh my God…"_

Serenity spent the first two minutes trying to cover both her breasts and her vagina, and turning her head this way and that way to make sure no one else was looking.

"Aren't you going to enjoy the playground?"

"What?"

"We brought you here for a reason. You need to use the playground."

"You can't be serious."

"Just go up and down the slide a couple times, pose on the bridge, or use the swing for a couple minutes."

"I can't believe I agreed to this."

Serenity did as they suggested while they gathered up her clothes.

"_I could almost swear I heard something that time… I'm really going to be seen!"_

"You should try to smile."

"_Easy for you to say, you're not the one running around naked."_

Serenity half expected her two witnesses to just drive off and leave her, but they didn't.

"Five… four… three… two… one… and you're done."

"Can I have my clothes back now?"

"No, you've got to ride like that."

"Do I have too?"

"Don't worry about it, the windows are one-way."

The windows were one way. Even though Serenity felt more secure in the car than she did on the playground, she still felt inclined to stay low.

"Admit it, that was pretty amazing."

Amazing is not the word Serenity would use to describe it, but she did feel a huge rush. As much as she hated to admit it, if she wasn't so scared of being caught she might've actually enjoyed it.

"You're sure no one else was there?"

"We promise."

"And as soon as we get back you'll be one of us."

Once back at the HQ, the others led Serenity inside. The room was full of sisters wearing robes, and they were led by none other than Elicia Airidina, the big girl on campus. She had flawless skin and silvery white hair. Her robe was open a little, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I've never felt so ugly."

"Ugly? You're beautiful! Isn't she my sisters?"

"She beats the hell out of me." said another one of the sisters.

"Did she complete the whole ten minutes?"

"She certainly did."

"Do you trust your sisters now?" asked Elicia.

"The let me be the first to welcome you to our family, sister Serenity."

Elicia placed a robe on her and began to chant something.

"Adelfés empistév̱ontai o énas ton állo , adelfés voi̱thoún o énas ton állo , adelfés agapioúntai. And now we can party!"

The sisters partied long into the night. Serenity still couldn't believe that the most beautiful girl on campus had said the same thing about her.

"Please tell me I never have to do that again."

"Not if you don't want to."

"Did she have to do it?" asked Serenity pointing at one of the more overweight girls.

"We're all about building trust and confidence in our sisters. A woman should never be anything less than what she is. Societal definitions of beauty are bullshit anyway."

"Says the woman who looks like a Barbie doll."

Elicia laughed a little.

"Well don't you think it's weird that a society so preoccupied with sex is as equally offended by nudity?"

"No, I'll give you that one. That is a genuine mystery."

"Besides… I'm sure you enjoyed it a little. You're wetter than Niagara Falls."

Serenity blushed.

"A little… but please don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, what happens between sisters stays between sisters."


End file.
